1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to a mobile communication terminal in which a card is installed, and which operates in accordance with information stored in the card.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile communication terminals, such as a mobile phone, a Personal Handy phone System (PHS) and a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), there is a terminal in which communication is enabled by installing an IC card. As such IC cards, known are a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card, a Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM) card and the like. The SIM card is an IC card which is used in a mobile communication terminal based on Global System for Mobile communication (GSM), which is standardized in Europe. On the other hand, the USIM card is an IC card which is adopted in International Mobile Telecommunication System 2000 (IMT-2000), which is a standard of the third generation mobile phone. The above-described IC cards store conditions and data concerning communication, such as telephone numbers, and customize the mobile communication terminal.
A user of the mobile communication terminal can have a plurality of IC cards and customize the terminal for business use or for private use. As another usage example, if a plurality of people use a certain mobile communication terminal, each person can have his/her own IC card, and customize the terminal by installing the card therein. However, when an IC card is lost, personal information could be easily known by others. Accordingly, there are disclosed various security technologies concerning IC cards. According to JP2003-264631 A, if an identification code of an IC card (a SIM card) which is installed in a mobile communication terminal is not stored in the mobile communication terminal, information stored in the SIM card is sent to a predetermined address, and the information stored in the SIM card is automatically deleted. According to JP2004-064657 A, if a SIM card installed in a communication terminal does not match the terminal, sending and receiving operations are disabled. In JP2004-088235 A, an IC card utilization technology is disclosed. In this technology, when a user uses a plurality of telephones, using one IC card, the communication history is cumulatively stored in the IC card.
When the user installs a SIM card into the mobile phone and makes a telephone call, telephone numbers and/or email addresses stored in the SIM card is recorded into the mobile phone. The user has to delete the personal information, such as telephone numbers, recorded in the mobile phone before the user hands the mobile phone which the user used to another person. Also In the case where the above-described user allows the personal information to be disclosed and does not delete the information, the telephone numbers which the next user of the mobile phone will not use remain in the directory. As a result, convenience will be lowered. In addition, in the prior art, there has not been proposed the technology to determine who is using the shared mobile phone.